


The Last Goodbye

by fraggas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraggas/pseuds/fraggas
Summary: The Second Wizarding War is over. Voldemort is dead. As everyone mourns the numerous lives lost in the brutal war, Harry Potter, hero of the war, has an idea. He confides in his friend, Hermione Granger, and the two set out to find an object that Harry had previously hoped would be lost forever, but seeing how so many people had failed to say their last goodbyes to their loved ones, he hopes to find that object and help the people who had lost so much gain some closure.
Kudos: 2





	The Last Goodbye

Harry walked through the rubble-littered Great Hall, seeing the people present there tending to the wounded and standing by their dead, shedding silent tears. Even with all the pain everyone was in, people he passed gave him half-hearted smiles, perhaps as a way to thank him for his sacrifices. Harry did not feel that he deserved any thanks. It was the people who died and their families that deserved thanks. Harry walked over to the Weasleys, avoiding the stones in his path. Mrs. Weasley could not hold back her tears as the entire family stood by Fred Weasley's body. Harry had thought of the Weasleys as his second family and so he felt as if he had lost a brother as well. However, he knew that the pain he felt was not comparable to that of the rest of the family members. He looked around once. Everyone's eyes were swollen, noses red and eyes still shedding tears. Harry felt he should say something comforting, but he could not bring himself to say anything. George was sitting at the corner of the Hall, hands in his head.

Harry sat down beside him and then spoke, "Hey, you holding up okay?"

George looked up and gave him a half-hearted smile, "Yeah, it's just... Fred and I were always together and now he's just... gone. I knew we were going to be separated some day, but not like this and not without saying goodbye". George's eyes let out fresh tears as he put his head in his hands again, sobbing quietly.

Harry placed a comforting hand on George's back. Ginny walked up to them. She gave Harry a smile, despite all the pain she surely felt at the time. Harry loved to see her smile. It lightened his mood. She comforted her brother and Harry decided he would go check up on Hermione. As he walked, he thought about George's words. So many people did not get to say goodbye to their loved ones. They were just gone in a single moment. Then it hit him. He dropped a certain resurrection stone in the forest. No magic could bring back the dead, but could he at least help them say goodbye? Just then, Harry saw Hermione at the bridge, looking up at the sky.

"Hey," Harry quietly said as he stood beside her.

"Hey. How are you doing?" she said, glancing at Harry before looking up and seemingly continuing her train of thought.

"Doing alright. Hermione, I've been thinking..." Harry's words caught Hermione's attention. She turned to him and gave him her undivided attention. "So many people didn't get to say a last goodbye to their loved ones... I wanna help them."

"Harry, no magic can bring back the dead," she said with compassion in her voice. "I know yo-"

Harry cut her off, "I know, I know. I'm saying we can use the resurrection stone so people can talk to their family and friends one last time."

Hermione thought about it for a second, curling her hair around her finger as she thought. "Maybe, but it's dangerous, Harry. What if people try to, you know, 'hold on' to the people they lost? What if they get angry at you for taking away the people they love when they finally had them back? Or worse, what if someone manages to steal it from you?".

Harry did not consider these dangers. He still trusted the people, but they were all grieving and maybe they would not understand how the resurrection stone worked. It would not bring back the dead. They would only have a hollow existence. They would feel they do not belong in the world of the living. What if it made things worse? Harry heaved a sigh. He could not bring himself to back out from this. He had to take the chance and trust the people who had been so loyal to him in the fight against darkness. "Look, I can't let this go without trying. We'll explain the conditions. They can just speak to them, say their goodbyes and move on. I just want them to get some closure."

Hermione still looked unsure. Seeing this, Harry spoke once more, "I'm doing this with or without your help, Hermione. Think about the Weasleys. There are so many others like them. I can't let it go when I can help them."

"Fine. We'll do it. Where's the stone?" Harry smiled as Hermione agreed, but then he remembered. "Well, that's a bit problematic."

At Hermione's confused expression, Harry explained, "I let it drop in the forest, hoping that it'd be lost forever so no one can misuse it again."

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "So we have to search the whole forest which is probably filled with thousands, no millions, of black stones?"

"Yeah... It's not the whole forest though, just that clearing where I faced Voldemort. Come on Hermione, at best, it'll take us a couple of hours."

Hermione sighed. She did not know why she was doing this, despite her reservations about the whole idea. "Let's go then," she said, resigned to her fate.

After looking around for more than 3 hours, Harry heard Hermione shout, "Harry! I think this is it!".

Harry heaved a sigh. Hermione had so far raised at least 50 false alarms, thinking a triangular black stone was the actual resurrection stone. He went over to check anyway.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the stone Hermione held in her hand. "Hermione, this is it!" Harry felt relieved that they had finally found it. He accompanied Hermione back to the castle. The two spoke to Professor McGonagall and asked her if they could use an empty room somewhere. Harry knew most of the people who had lost someone who were present at Hogwarts this time so he prepared a small list of families they would call who could speak to their loved ones one last time.

Once they felt ready, Hermione went to call Ron and the rest of the family. Once they were there, Harry struggled to form a sentence. He looked at Ginny, the only face he could really feel comfortable looking at. Just looking at her helped Harry relieve some of the tension he felt.

Harry spoke to the family at large, "Sorry to bother you all. It's just I know all of you didn't get to speak to Fred one last time." Mrs. Weasley let out an audible sob at this. Arthur put an arm around her. "So I thought you guys and everyone else who suffered through the same experience deserves a chance to do that."

"How is that possible, Harry? We can't bring back the ones who've left us," Ginny spoke with a perplexed look on her face.

"Yeah, but I was in possession of the resurrection stone. It won't bring anyone back, but their spirit can be spoken to. Just remember that they're not really back. It's just one final visit from your loved ones."

Everyone's eyes lit up. He passed the stone to George. "Turn it three times," Harry said with a smile.

George looked hesitant, but did it anyway. As soon as he was done, they heard a voice from behind them, "Nice to see you guys again." George's eyes went wide before turning into a smile as he turned around with everyone else.

Fred stood there. His body was not truly flesh, but it did not look like a ghost either. George, by instinct, went forward to hug his brother, but his smile faltered as his hands went right through Fred.

"Yeah, that's kind of a bummer, but at least we can talk to each other," Fred spoke. He sounded cheery, but his face betrayed him. He was obviously sad that he could not touch his family. George looked as if he was on the verge of tears.

"Are you gonna cry like a little girl, Georgie?" Fred said jokingly. Everyone let out a small chuckle. "Shut up," chided back George.

"We'll leave you guys to talk," Hermione said and began to tug Harry along.

"Oh no, you two stay. You're part of the family," Molly addressed the duo with a tear-filled, kind smile. The two stopped in their tracks and stayed as the Weasleys spoke to each other. It was as if it was a normal Tuesday dinner at the Burrow. Harry felt extremely happy for the family.

After a while, Fred said, "Time to go then. Take care of yourselves. Oh and, thanks for this Harry. You've done so much for us," Fred finished with a smile.

"Not a problem," Harry said with a sad smile on his face. 

He knew that this moment would come, but he felt the pain all the same. The rest said their goodbyes as well and Fred's form vanished. The Weasleys once more thanked Harry and Hermione. Ron stayed behind with them as they then called the rest of the families in. One by one every family came in and spoke to the people they had lost. Harry repeated the warning to each family as they came in. These families included the Bones family, the Creeveys, the Browns and several other families. 

Andromeda Tonks came in last with Teddy Tonks in her arms. She spoke to Ted, Remus and Nymphadora before wishing them goodbye. Andromeda was quite sad after the chat. During the war, she had lost her husband, daughter and, her son-in-law. 

"Hey, are you gonna be alright?" Harry asked her. 

"I'm good, Harry. I just need some alone time after that talk. Thanks for asking," she said with a genuine smile on her face. "Could you take Ted, by the way?" 

"Of course, it's the least I can do," Harry said as he took his godson in his arms. 

"I'll see you back here then?" Andromeda asked as she got ready to take off. 

Harry pondered over her question for a moment and decided he would like to spend some time alone as well after the night's events. "Actually, I'll be at Grimmauld Place for a bit," Harry answered her. 

Andromeda nodded and walked out of the room. As Harry got ready to head to his godfather's house, he was approached by Hermione and Ron. 

"Harry, what are you going to do with the stone now that it's all done?" Hermione asked him. 

Harry had not really given it much thought. "Uh, I'm heading to Sirius' house right now. I guess I'll keep it somewhere safe in there. I don't think I can trust Gringott's or any other place with this," Harry replied. 

"Can't you just throw it back in the Forbidden Forest?" Ron questioned. 

Harry began to consider that option, but then he remembered the infant in his arms. Harry had never met his parents and Ted would never either. However, the moments when they had spoken to him before he went on to face certain death had been some of the most comforting moments of his life. Harry thought Ted and his parents deserved that as well. The whole point of getting the resurrection stone back was to help people get closure. Harry could not bring himself to exclude Teddy and his parents from that list. He was sure Remus and Tonks would like to speak to their son as well, even if it was as spirits. Harry wanted to give Teddy that opportunity. 

"Nah, there's one person here who still hasn't been able to talk to their loved ones. I'd like to hold onto the stone for him," Harry smiled as he thought about Teddy finally speaking to his parents in the future. 

Ron and Hermione nodded before wishing him goodbye as he set out. Harry walked to Hogsmeade and apparated to Grimmauld Place. He went inside, taking in the interior. Kreacher was nowhere to be seen. Harry thought he would use this time to find a place to keep the stone. Harry went around the house and finally found a safe in the basement which he deemed suitable. Harry set the stone in and placed all protective charms he could think of on it. He then smiled at the pink-haired child sitting on the sofa as he moved around, waving his arms. The resurrection stone would be used one last time in a few short years.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic i've ever written! Criticism is welcome, of course. I think I'll leave this as a oneshot since I don't want to drag this out. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
